


Only Birthday Wish

by twinklingbluebells



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Emma, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingbluebells/pseuds/twinklingbluebells
Summary: It is Emma Agreste's birthday and she wanted to go to this one important place her heart would never forget.(In which Ladybug and Chat Noir died fighting against Hawk Moth a year after Emma was born.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Only Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Please expect grammatical errors as English is not my first language.

"Where are you going, Emma? It's your birthday, c'mon! Party!" One of her classmates shouted and she shook her head, slightly exhausted from carrying lots of gifts from her fans and classmates.

Apparently, her auntie Alya told her that Adrien always dealt with this kinds of situations. She understood, being a young fashion model who's aspiring to be a fashion designer is hard. But she'll manage.

She knows her parents are supportive of her.

"Sorry, I can't. I'll go somewhere today before my photoshoot." She replied and her classmate nodded in understanding. Her soft golden locks swayed with the wind as she walked out of her classroom and a lot of people asked for her autograph but she politely declined.

She quietly walked across the streets while humming her mother's favorite song. ' _Today is not an acceptable day to cry, Emma. Get a grip, it's your birthday.'_

A strong yet intoxicating scent hit her nose as she approached Ms. Lavillant's flower boutique, the petite lady already holding two fresh bouquet of flowers as she reached for her purse to pay.

"Ah no, no sweetie. I'm giving you these, free of charge. Happy Birthday Emma." The familiar face of the lady gave her a strange sense of nostalgia but she smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks."

"Oh, and please tell Marinette and Adrien that I'm proud of them." And that stopped her on her tracks.

"You," She struggled on making a coherent question as her head spiraled with lots of thoughts at once. "You know my parents?"

"Of course. You're a spitting image of Marinette, though you inherited Adrien's green eyes and blond hair. I recognized you the minute you stepped foot in this boutique nine years ago."

What's strange is that Ms. Lavillant's eyes looked at her with pride and _sympathy._

Little did she know that only her parents' old classmates were the only ones who knew about what truly happened. 'The media knows nothing', they say. Rose suddenly had the urge to hug Emma as she looked at her with a confused expression on her face. But she refrained from doing so.

Instead, she gave her a keychain. A ladybug and black cat charm, and ushered the young lady outside to continue her walk.

"Let's just say that they are that important for everyone to remember them. Off you go, before it starts raining."

The city of Paris suddenly became silent as she walked faster to the only place she goes to whenever she wants and needs comfort. Dried leaves crunched underneath her sandals as she slowly approached the two familiar cold tombstones that she pretty much loved and hated at the same time.

" _Maman, Papa."_

Her eyes brimmed with hot tears as she placed a bouquet on each tombstone. She sighed contentedly, somehow feeling the presence of her parents around her as she wiped her tears.

"Before I forget, Ms. Lavillant said that she's proud of you two. You must be amazing, no, I know for a fact that both of you are amazing though I never experienced the feeling of your arms wrapped around me, and those family dinners, cuddling while watching movies under the blankets..."

"It's okay, really. I still love you. I can just hope. Let me be."

"But let me tell you this one thing, you've heard this from me countless times, but I will never stop telling you this: That my only wish is to feel your hugs one last time. Hugs that I will remember, and will forever cherish."


End file.
